6 Months Later
by A for Antechinus
Summary: Oneshot Sequel to White Flag. DIKKI Read Whiteflag first, for this to make more sense.


**Hi all this is a sequel to White Flag. I wasn't going to write this but due to begging by another person (who shall be named in a moment, I have written it.) I suggest that you read White Flag first, so that this story makes sense (then you can review both ********). Oh yes the characters are not mine so don't sue me. Anyway I hope that you like it. This is dedicated to Colonel Sam Carter hope you like it ******

Nikki was walking through a park, the kids were being looked after by Doug, she had needed to think, she saw a bridge in the distance deciding that's where she needed to be she set off in that direction, finally she made her way there and stood at the top of the bridge looking out over the water.

It had been a difficult six months, after Doug had found out about her affair with Diane, even though he had taken her back, the trust that they had once had, was gone, every time she went out, or when she was working late, you could hear the suspicion in his voice. He loved her but it was hard on him, he had been deceived before with the very same excuses.

Now as Nikki looked out over the bridge she contemplated, what made it even harder was that she was still very much in love with Diane, even when Diane had spent 2 months travelling and spending time with her son, Nikki had still been in love with her. Nikki remembered the night before the day that Diane was due to start back at work, she had been restless and had not been able to sleep, and the heat had nothing to do with it contrary to what Doug had thought. Even though when Diane had returned, they had only acted in a professional capacity nothing more, nothing less. Nikki still loved her although she didn't know if Diane loved her now. Nikki had caused her so much trouble, and so much more heartache.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Two nights later, Doug and Nikki were sitting at a table with some other members of the relief and some people from Barton street, as Doug and some other Barton street officers had helped them crack a case, so they were drinking to the success. After a drink Nikki moved off her chair to order more drinks for everyone. Standing with her back to the group she didn't see Diane come in, or come up to the counter until she was next to her.

"Barcadi Breezer thanks"

"P.C Noble"

"Nikki we are outside of work." Diane replied.

"Diane then"

"Nikki"

They were silent for a minute then Diane spoke up.

"How have you been, haven't been able to talk lately."

"Life's life, I shouldn't complain."

Diane was about to speak but was cut off by the drinks arriving.

As they made their way back to the table, Nikki quickly realized that the only spot left was right next to herself, this was going to be one long night, she could already tell.

The conversation continued, but Nikki couldn't tell what was really going on, she was to concerned at her body's response to the women sitting right next to her. Did Diane realize what reactions she was making Nikki have.

After twenty minutes, she couldn't handle it anymore so excused herself for a moment to go and get some fresh air.

Once outside, the cold breeze hit her face and she relished in it. A moment later she heard the door of the pub open, so she stepped into the enclave to get out of the persons way. Suddenly there was a pair of arms encompassing her body.

"You still love me don't you." Diane said speaking softly.

All Nikki could do, was silently nod her head.

At this they stayed like that for a moment and then the door opened again and Diane was gone. Nikki went back into the pub, and tried to enjoy herself, but couldn't get into the mood. Thankfully half an hour later Doug and her was on their way home, Nikki concentrating on the road, not on the moments with Diane earlier, or trying anyway.

Later that night, as Doug was downstairs watching T.V, Nikki was getting ready to have a shower, as she took off her pants she heard something rustle. On investigating further she found a piece of paper in her pocket, she trembled as she took it out; she knew who this was from. She opened it and it was simple, only a few words, but those words stopped her world.

_I never stopped loving you._

Suddenly Nikki knew what she had to do. Twenty minutes later, she sat on the couch with Doug on the seat in an uneasy silence.

"Why couldn't you have told me this six months ago Nikki, it would have made life a whole lot easier."

"I know, I thought that I could stop loving Diane, and love you again, but I can't Doug and you can't trust me completely either, it is not fair for either of us, or for the kids for us to be in this relationship."

"Well what are you going to do tonight?"

"Well"

"You're going to Diane's aren't you." Doug said more of a statement then a question.

Nikki nodded.

Half an hour later, Nikki was knocking on Diane's door, strangely there were no butterflies. After a moment the door opened before Diane could speak, Nikki spoke up.

"I'm divorcing Doug, I told him tonight." Nikki stated.

The next morning Nikki woke up to Diane, and smiled, they hadn't made love last night, all Nikki needed was someone to be with, so that's what they had done just lied there.

Over the next few months as the divorce became final, Nikki grew steadily happier, even the rumours going around the station could not hamper her happiness. She had made a terrible mistake almost a year ago, and she did not think that she would be able to reverse it, but she had been given the chance and the strength to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

4 weeks later.

Nikki smiled the divorce had become official today, she would get custody for 2 weeks then Doug would have them for 2 weeks. The kids were a bit confused, but they accepted it. After what had seemed an eternity especially as Diane was not there today Nikki finished work, after quickly changing in the locker room, she went back to the flat she had rented, where Diane was waiting for her. They kissed and closed the door. It was going to be a good night and the future bring what it may would be good as they were together that's all that mattered.

The End


End file.
